Addicted
by Affrettando
Summary: Setsuna accidentally drinks a magical experiment and ends up at the centre of attention as a result. How will she cope? SetsunaHarem & KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1

Annnnd the other story I was planning. This is a humour/crack fiction, I guess. A companion of sorts to Soul Seeker. Well not really, because they are unrelated in every way, but it's a lot more light hearted compared to the other.

If you didn't know already, I LOVE character interactions. I really (strangely) enjoy seeing characters that don't interact with one another very much… interact. lol.

Besides all that, don't take this thing seriously… I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, haha. As for updates, I'm not sure whether or not I'll be alternating the updates with Soul Seeker… I'm a lazy ass, so updates for both will be SPORATIC. I hope I will be able to finish both of them.

Finally, yes. It's going to be KonoSetsu. I think I pretty much spoiled everything. Yay.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

* * *

><p>Early morning was definitely the best time. As a bodyguard, and practitioner of the Shinmeiryu style of arts, early morning was the ideal time for her to practice. Setsuna paused in between several forms, to wipe at her brow with the towel around her shoulders, before resuming. She enjoyed the crisp air, and the early morning sun, just rising as she went along with her practice. After she several hours had passed, she checked her watch, noting the time, then packed her stuff and headed back towards the dorms. She weaved her way through the various corridors, walking down familiar pathways she had long since memorized, picking out the room she needed to find. She took a deep breath then knocked. Almost instantly, the door swung open and she found herself starting to deep chocolate coloured eyes. She adverted her gaze quickly, suddenly nervous.<p>

"Good morning Ojou-sama" She mumbled quickly, feeling her face get warm. Konoka always had that effect on her.

"Good morning Secchan, here for breakfast?" If the other girl noticed anything it, she ignored it. If anything, such a reaction was normal from Setsuna. Instead of responding, Setsuna only nodded fervently, avoiding looking into Konoka's eyes. "Well then come in, it's going to get cold if we just stand around here talking." Motioning for Setsuna to follow, Konoka turned and went back into her dorm room. As per usual, the room was abuzz with the usual early morning ruckus. Asuna, having just returned from her paper route, was trying to rouse an apparently reluctant Negi from bed. Chamo was snoring away in an underwear drawer somewhere, while Konoka went back to bustle around in the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Konoka told her as she brought over dishes of eggs and toast. She placed a setting in front of Setsuna, and motioned for her to eat, before heading over to the fridge.

"Anything you want in particular?" Konoka asked without looking up.

"No, nothing really." Setsuna responded between swallows. How lucky was she, to have a specially prepared breakfast from Ojou-sama herself.

"Alright then, I guess you can try this. I'm not exactly sure what it is or where it came from, but it couldn't hurt to try something new." Konoka said, as she pulled an unlabeled carton from the fridge, and poured a glass of the mysterious drink and offered it to Setsuna.

Setsuna took a sip. It tasted strange; she couldn't quite describe the flavour as it was like nothing she had ever tasted before. She shrugged and drank more of it, it didn't taste particularly _bad_, just strange.

"Mm, I smell eggs Konoka." Asuna sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast from the basket Konoka had set down. "I swear, I couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

Konoka chuckled in response, "Where's Negi-kun?"

"I finally got the little brat up, he's getting ready."

"I'll have you know that I'm not a brat, and I'm done getting ready, thank you very much." Negi retorted as he entered the kitchen, buttoning up his jacket. He wandered over to the fridge and opened it, rummaging around before looking pointedly at the girls seated around the table. "Um… This carton, did anyone drink from it?" He asked, holding up the carton from which Konoka had poured Setsuna's drink.

Wordlessly Konoka pointed at Setsuna, "I gave some to Secchan, why?"

Negi paled. "Well, it's just experimental so I suppose nothing will happen. I least I hope."

Everyone froze. Setsuna stared nervously at her empty cup. How silly of her to drink a mysterious substance from a mage's fridge, no less. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her to grow another head probably. She checked herself over, making sure she was still human. To their surprise, Konoka moved first, she circled around the table giving Setsuna a strange look. Then, hands on either side of the other girls face, she bent down and kissed Setsuna full on the lips.

At first Setsuna was too shocked to react, finally realizing the situation, she struggled from Konoka's hold, trying to wriggle away.

"What was that stuff supposed to be, Bouzu?" Asuna interrogated the lad, while watching a desperately struggling Setsuna.

"W-well…" Negi stuttered out, "Y-you remember that failed love potion from way back? I felt like I was on the verge of a breakthrough, so…"

"Oh for the love of god, you didn't." Asuna replied incredulously, "Could you at least WARN us before you try and do things like this? I swear, we're all going to die someday because you decide to try something new."

Setsuna broke free from Konoka, both of them breathing hard.

"O-ojou-sama! Wh-why…" Her face red as she tried to string together a coherent sentence. "I… I gotta go, I'll see you guys later." Setsuna muttered, Kansai-ben (* 1) heavily accenting her words in her embarrassment. She hurried out of the room.

Konoka didn't seem the least bit fazed as she watched the other girl leave, eyes half-lidded.

"Hey Negi, is she going to be okay?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure, as I said, the effects of this are highly experimental."

Asuna gripped the boy by his lapels, almost lifting him off the ground. He winced in fright as she brought his face close to hers. "If anything happens to Konoka or Setsuna-san because of you, I'm going to pound you into the ground." She growled, "Or at least force two baths per day on you."

Negi gulped, "I'll start working on a way to reverse it right away."

"Reverse it? How long does this stuff last?"

"I'm not sure." Negi replied sheepishly. "In any case, class is going to start soon, and we're going to be late."

Asuna released him and dusted her hands off. Then turned to Konoka. "Hey earth to Konoka, you got all that? You have to be more careful around Setsuna-san now."

Konoka didn't reply, a hand to her lips.

"Hey, you there? I'm talking to you? Negi-bouzu here accidentally spelled Setsuna-san, if you haven't noticed."

"I know" Konoka responded quietly. Without another word, she gathered her things and left for school.

"I hope it doesn't affect Konoka-san too much." Negi muttered guiltily.

Asuna thought for a second before replying. "She'll be fine. I don't think she minded that too much."

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring Negi's question, Asuna got her things and followed Konoka out, dragging out a confused Negi behind her.

* * *

><p>Negi spotted Setsuna walking to class, heads turning around her. She almost covered her face as it grew more and more red with embarrassment.<p>

"Setsuna-san!"

The girl looked slightly relieved to see him, glad to find someone who wasn't looking at her strangely.

"Negi-sensei, please tell me this isn't going to last for long."

"I'm even unsure about it, but I'll get right to working on an antidote."

"And will it continue like this? Will everyone look at me like that?" She murmured, as she shooed another crowd of onlookers away. "I don't like this, I really prefer my own company and… this is just all rather unnerving."

"I'm afraid so. You'll just have to learn to deal with it. Hopefully no one else with act out like Konoka-san did. It was probably because you were already so close to her."

Unexpectedly, Setsuna's face began to redden until even her ears were a bright shade of crimson. "I would most certainly hope not." She choked out.

"Class is going to begin soon. We should get going. Be careful, but otherwise just bear with it for the time being. I'm really sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault Negi-sensei." Setsuna sighed, then followed her teacher in the room.

Not surprisingly, all conversation stopped, and everyone looked at the door when Setsuna stepped in. She sighed, it was going to be a long day. Their eyes followed Setsuna to her seat. She had never felt so exposed in her entire life. It was as if she was naked on a stage with every spotlight trained on her. She could feel her face redden.

Negi clapped his hands to get the attention of his class, "Alright now class, we should get on today's agenda. Shall we?"

The class, distracted out of their reverie looked back at their teacher with embarrassment. Nodoka realized she had missed the cue to call the class to bow (* 2), stuttered out the standard commands. The class stood, and bowed on her second command, then took their seats again.

Setsuna wanted to die, or at least crawl in a pit and never come out again. She could feel her classmates sneaking glances at her every so often as the class went on. This was definitely going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

><p>(1) Both Konoka and Setsuna are from Kyoto. If you have heard enough Japanese, you might have noticed that some people speak different dialects or with different accents. Kansai-ben is the dialect predominantly spoken in Kyoto. Konoka from the anime speaks with a VERY heavy Kansai accent, whereas Setsuna speaks the standard Tokyo-ben. However, I do remember reading a bit of trivia that when flustered, she will revert back to speaking in Kansai-ben.(which in my opinion, is freaking adorable)<p>

(2) In a standard Japanese classroom, it's custom to bow to the teacher upon their entry. A student will be assigned to instruct the class to stand, bow and sit again. (if you watch a lot of anime, then you might see this. I'm not sure though, since I don't watch too much of it, haha)

Oh god, my writing style is too heavy right now. Haha, I've still got Soul Seeker on my mind a bit. Hopefully, this will be good practice for writing in different styles.

Hopefully, I can just blame Asuna's magic cancel on her being unaffected. Negi's just Negi… Though supposedly his chocolates worked on Asuna once, but there is speculation that her magic cancel was on not working then as she was unaware of the chocolates being hexed.

Again, short chapter… again, my first chapters tend to be. In any case, I hope you look forwards to updates. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile. I can explain… well I can't… not really. I've just been extremely busy, to the point where I've lost countless hours of sleep.

But I felt like getting into the groove of things again, especially since it'd be a nice output of energy instead of beating things up in a video game, which is my first go-to option. Especially since the series recently ended, which means my main source for Setsuna fan-dorking is now cut off, which means I am now completely dependent on fanfiction thus this fandom cannot die out, or else I will be a very sad child.

Anyway, it seemed like Addicted was the far more popular story of the two (for obvious reasons), so I decided to update this one. Also I still need to sort out the plot of Soul Seeker in my head.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka shifted nervously in her seat. She glanced up from her work to look at Negi writing on the board, only to feel her eyes straying over to her left once again. She gulped and forced herself to look back down on her notes. They were blank; she obviously couldn't get herself to concentrate.<p>

As Negi paced back and forth across the room, she found herself paying less and less attention to her adolescent teacher and more to the girl seated left of her. Now, it was all very odd. They had be assigned seats next to one another since the first year of middle school, and they never had much reason to speak besides your typical conversations involving the borrowing of one another's school supplies. Madoka had her group of friends, and Setsuna had hers. They never had much interaction with one another outside of the classroom. Besides, Setsuna was… how do you say it… a bit scary? Intimidating? Aloof?

Despite everything she thought, she couldn't help ignore those opinions and concentrate on nothing else but this… highly attractive girl seated beside her. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Was Setsuna's skin always that smooth looking? Her eyes traced the swordswoman's features slowly, from her sharp eyes, those high cheekbones, that sculpted jaw-line, that deceivingly slender frame that hid toned muscle… Why hadn't she noticed this before? Did Setsuna always look this gorgeous, or had she just not noticed? Either way, she couldn't stop herself from staring.

As if sensing that she was being looked at, Setsuna glanced to her right and caught Madoka's eye. Flustered, Madoka quickly turned her attention back to the front. She played with her pen wondering where the hell all these feelings came from. It seemed so random, she barely even noticed the other girl before now.

Whatever it was that was causing this, she couldn't fight urges to be closer to the swordswoman. While deep in thought, she accidentally spun her pen too hard, sending it sliding across the table over to Setsuna's side of the desk. Acting without thinking, more out of self satisfaction than for the purpose of actually retrieving her pen, Madoka reached over before Setsuna could react. Leaning over the other girl, she could smell the swordwoman's scent; the sharp smell of forest greens. Madoka paused and inhaled sharply, pen forgotten.

Setsuna suddenly cleared her throat, and Madoka looked up and caught the other girl's eye. She froze and stared into the dark brown eyes unable to look away. For some reason, her eyes were just so captivating.

Setsuna coughed again, "Um… Madoka-san? Y-your pen?"

Madoka started and looked down. Setsuna was holding Madoka's pen up between them, almost as if using it as a barrier of sorts between the two, her face bright red. Madoka felt her own face heat up as she took her pen back, and apologized under her breath, settling back down in her seat properly. The day's end seemed oh so far away.

When the bell signalling class end finally rang, and the class had properly bowed, Setsuna let out a deep breath. The day had gone on for far too long. Whether she had intended to or not, Madoka had gradually shifted closer and closer to Setsuna over the course of the day, and went out of her way to find opportunities to get even closer. Classmates passing by stopped for longer than necessary, and on more than one occasion did she hear her name being mentioned. She could finally head back to her dorm and hide in her room like a hermit until Negi-sensei finished the antidote. Hopefully it wouldn't take longer than a day. She shuddered to imagine another day under the same circumstances.

"Secchan, let's go, what are you waiting for?" Konoka's voice surprised her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I wasn't paying attention. What was that?" Setsuna eyed her charge carefully. She seemed normal and under control.

"We're going back to the dorms together like we always do. You're being silly, Secchan." Konoka replied, suppressing a giggle.

Setsuna sighed, perhaps she could breathe easily if Konoka wasn't enthralled by the love potion. Perhaps the little mishap earlier was just Konoka being caught off-guard, and now that she was aware, she wouldn't have to worry about a repeat of the morning.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today." Setsuna replied, "Let's go."

The pair walked out class, barely managing to squeeze out unnoticed, as someone had decided to raise a commotion about a trivial matter, which was not uncommon.

"Asuna-san, where's Setsuna-san?" Asuna, who was in the middle of a heated argument with Ayaka, stopped and turned to answer Negi.

"Um… I thought you were keeping an eye on her."

"… I thought YOU were keeping an eye on her."

The two paused, in panic both reaching an understanding at the same time.

"Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed, running out of the classroom with Negi in hot pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONKEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU." Ayaka called in futile after the redhead.

"Chill out, Iincho." Asakura called from across the room, "I think they went to go find Setsuna-san."

"Speaking of Setsuna-san," Haruna picked up on the conversation immediately, "Did anyone else notice that she looked particularly… handsome today? I mean, I don't mean to be creepy, but she looked kinda… hot."

The class began to murmur in agreement.

"I think she looked at me." One of the twins gushed.

"No way, it was totally me." Makie countered.

"You guys sit in front of her, it's a given she'd see you two. That doesn't count." Haruna scoffed in reply. "Madoka, however, what a lucky gal, man. Seated right next to her! I saw you making eyes at her all day, and that pen… you did that on purpose, didn't you!"

The class began to bicker loudly over which person the swordswoman had apparently paid the most attention to. All the while, a very frustrated net idol at the back of the room began to rub her temples.

What a bunch of idiots, she though. Everyone has way too much energy. Groaning internally, Chisame stormed out of the room fighting through the warzone that was always her classroom. Though, she had to admit that Setsuna had even managed to catch her attention. Her ever so stoic features never looked so dashing before.

Chisame shook her head in frustration. Something was up. She had always seen Setsuna as a friend. Begrudgingly so, like all her other recently made friends, of course, but a friend never the less, and she never saw any of them as anything else. She was absolutely positive that unless there was some sort of magical intervention, that that wouldn't change in the slightest. That is, until now… She shook her head to dispel the forming thoughts. Exactly that, there was no way that she would doubt herself like that. Something must have happened.

_Must be that stupid brat_, she thought bitterly. She growled quietly from her throat as she stormed to the dorms.

* * *

><p>After fighting through crowds of gawking students, Konoka and Setsuna finally made it to Konoka's room. Without a second thought, they ran from the crowds and locked the door behind them. The two leaned against the door to catch their breath.<p>

"I never want to fight through a crowd like that again," Setsuna gasped, "it's worse than fighting through a thousand demons."

"Even I'd rather do that." Konoka agreed.

Setsuna straightened up and brushed her shirt off. "Now that you have arrived safely in your room, I hope you don't mind if I take my leave from your bedroom window," Setsuna sheepishly motioned to the window.

"Hold on."

Setsuna had only taken a few steps when Konoka's sudden change in tone froze her in her tracks.

"I have a few questions to ask you." Konoka's normally cheerful tone was suddenly cold and unfriendly. Setsuna wracked her brain, trying to come up with what she must've done to anger the heiress.

"Is there a problem Ojou-sama?"

Konoka stepped in her path, blocking her exit. "What was with you and Madoka-chan earlier?"

Well… that was not what she expected. "W-with Madoka-san? What do you mean, Ojou-sama?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Secchan. I saw how close the two of you were sitting." Konoka pressed, anger rising in her voice.

Setsuna gulped, "Ojou-sama, this is silly. The seats in our class are two person seats."

"Why are you dodging the question? Unless there is something that you're hiding." Suspicion laced her voice.

"Ojou-sama, that is ridiculous and you know it."

"How so? You two were so close to one another. I saw what happened with her pen."

"Then you SHOULD know how ridiculous you're being. You-"

"You're accusing ME of being ridiculous? When you two were all over each other?"

"All over one another! I was trying to stop her from getting so close to me… like… you are… now…" Setsuna's voice trailed off when she realized the proximity between her and Konoka. "Um… Ojou-sama? Y-you do know that Negi… and… love potion and…" Her voice died out completely when Konoka completely closed the distance between them.

Konoka was so close that she could feel the princess breathing on her neck.

"O…ojou-sama?"

"Shut up and come here." Konoka grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and pressed her lips to her own.

Setsuna instantly stiffed, unsure what to do. Her mind was suddenly overwhelmed by a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions. It didn't help that Konoka's hands began to wander as well. She was stuck here, and making out with the princess to boot.

* * *

><p>Chisame stormed down the dorm hallway, skimming past the numbers as she went along. She didn't normally go down this way, as her room was another floor down, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Finally, she found the room she was looking for, and began pounding on the door.<p>

"OI, BRAT. I know you're in there. I have something to discuss with you, let me in."

No answer.

"HEY. Are you ignoring me?"

No answer again.

Chisame grumbled, the stupid boy was either not there or ignoring her. Letting her anger get the better of her, she summoned her artifact.

"Wow, what's up boss?" The mice chimed in harmony.

"Find a way to get me through that door."

The mice quickly examined the lock before shaking their heads in unison, "Well, it isn't exactly electronic, so there really isn't anything we can d-"

"OPEN IT."

"R-right away ma'am, we'll Google up lockpicking." The mice shrunk Chisame's piercing glare and began to get to work.

"Chiu-sama." A familiar voice called. "What are you doing here?"

Chisame turned to find Asuna and Negi jogging down the hallway to meet them.

"Eh? You're not in your room?" Chisame felt her cheeks burn. She had let her temper get the better of her, and had almost broken into her teacher and classmates' bedrooms. "I… This isn't what it looks like. I'm really sorry, I just got impatient and I thought you were ignoring me and…"

"GOT IT BOSS!" The lock clicked when the mice broke through the lock mechanism, and the door swung open, revealing a bright red and shirtless Setsuna, practically being smothered by Konoka.

All conversation stopped. Setsuna took the opportunity to quickly wriggle free, only stopping momentarily to swipe her shirt off the floor, before leaping out the window.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on and why that made me feel so weird!" Chisame exclaimed, breaking the silence. She pushed up her glasses in a futile attempt to hide her reddening face.

"WOW THAT WAS H-O-T, HOT." Chamo cheered from Negi's coat pocket, "You should give that love potion to ALL the girls in your class!"

Chisame exploded. Before anyone could react, she grabbed Chamo in a deathly grip with one hand, and tugged Negi's lapels with the other. "What. Love. Potion." She hissed between her teeth.

Negi whitened, he'd hardly ever seen Chisame this angry.

"Calm down Chiucchi," Asuna carefully pried Chisame's white knuckled fingers from Negi's suit, "It was all Negi's fault. Konoka accidentally fed the stuff to Setsuna-san. Well… and now everyone gets all hot and bothered around her, but Negi's trying to fix it as soon as possible. Right Konoka?"

Konoka, who had been sitting silently on her bed, nodded in agreement, her own face tinged pink from the accidental walk-in.

Chisame's glare switched between the other four before she let out a loud grumble, "AUGH, I am surrounded by IDIOTS. I KNEW you guys must've pulled something off." She jabbed a finger to Negi's chest, "You had better fix this."

And with that, she stormed away down the hallway.

"Yeesh, what a temper." Asuna whistled.

* * *

><p>The days passed with barely any progress.<p>

The class, however, experienced a sudden influx of visitors around noontime who wanted to catch a glimpse of the school's new idol.

"I NEED A BREAK FROM THIS." Setsuna exclaimed after class one day, finally having had her patience worn down. "Negi-sensei, may I have permission to just… not attend a few classes?"

"Well-"

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO TO WIND DOWN!" Sakurako suddenly interrupted their private conversation. "Lucky for you that I happened to pass by, but how about you go shopping with us? Shopping is always relaxing if you ask me."

"I thank you for the kind offer Shiina-san, but that isn't exactly what I had in mind." Setsuna politely turned down.

"Oh come oh, Setsuna-san, don't be a spoilsport." Misa pleaded.

"She said she's not going." Konoka interrupted.

"Ohhh, Konoka, why don't you come with us! We can all hang out together!"

"I don't want to agree to it if Secchan doesn't agree."

"Please Setsuna-san?" Misa, Madoka and Sakurako pleaded in unison. "I mean, it would really mean a lot to us."

Setsuna sighed, not being able to believe what she was about to agree to. "Well… Just this once, I guess. Only this once, Kakizaki-san."

The trio could barely contain their joy as they escorted the pair out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly sure what Konoka calls Madoka since they never seem to interact, so I'm just winging it.<p>

Please forgive all the awkwardness involved in this as, I am by nature, actually a very awkward person, and writing stories of this sort without any form of… y'know… experience, makes me feel extremely silly and just like the awkward turtle I am.

Also sorry about the rushed and rather short nature of this chapter, I felt like I needed to get SOMETHING out.

On a random note, guess who recently started watching adventure time and is now a shipper for Bubbline? -sob-


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I got a lot of really nice feedback from the last update and it makes me feel a little bad for the EXTREME wait time between it and the previous update, so… here's another one!

Another note is that… I don't proofread or beta my stuff… I don't mean it in a pretentious manner (eg. "look at this awesome thing I did without looking it over" or "my stuff is too good to be beta'd")… I'm just LAZY. I really am. Hahaha. So I apologize in advanced for any weird typos or grammar blips. And the repeated use of certain phrases… it's driving me up the wall how often I'm doing that, and I will TRY to avoid it between chapters, but it's difficult when writing as infrequently as I do.

And my newfound Bubbline obsession has escalated to the levels of Konosetsu now. -sob-

On the topic of this story, it seems the characters have been split up into multiple groups of people: People that don't know about the love potion and are affected, people that know and are immune, people that know and fight it, people that know and don't fight it, and finally people that don't know and are just aren't as heavily influenced (this doesn't include strangers/passing ogglers). We'll see how this plays out, as I don't have too much of this planned, so I have no idea how long this is going to be. XD

Before I start to ramble again, let's just head into the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>[warriorgirlcosplay .png]<em>

_Hello everybody, it's been a while since I made the last update, sorry I kept everyone waiting! m(_ _)m _

_In the time I was gone, lots of things have happened! I've been studying really hard and improving my grades, I'm still not at the top of the class, but I'm fighting to get there!_

_Speaking of class, there's a really REALLY stupid person in my class. I can't stand them! They're really dense, and the most obvious things fly right over their head. I really can't help but notice it since they're so stupid, it's really distracting. The only time they seem to be paying any attention is when they're talking to certain other classmate, or when they're practicing kendo. They really only have a one track mind, it's so annoying._

_But otherwise, everything has been going just fine. I hope you all didn't miss me too much. Next time I promise to have plenty more cosplay photos ready for everyone!_

_-Chiu_

_**Sparkboi1990**: 1  
>*<strong>anonymous<strong>: 2  
>*<strong>anonymous<strong>: 3  
>*<strong>anonymous<strong>: All of you guys are stupid, this is so pointless  
>*<strong>Sparkboi1990<strong>: **** off_

_**anonymous**: NEW CHIUSAMA POST_

_**p01s0n**: This almost sounds like Chiu-chan has a crush on someone.  
>*<strong>undernet<strong>: _p01s0n:_ I was just about to say that XD  
>*<strong>anonymous<strong>: _p01s0n_: CHIUCHAN IS MINE  
>*<strong>iolo<strong>: _anonymous_: lol chiuchan is for everyone, you idiot._

_**keitan**: Is Chiu-chan in love?  
>*<strong>mikken<strong>: _keitan:_ looks like she likes a member of the kendo club.  
>*<strong>keitan<strong>: _mikken_: Does this mean she likes the athletic type of boy?  
>*<strong>mikken<strong>: _keitan_: I don't think I could ever stand a chance against that (; - ;)  
>*<strong>op<strong>:_ mikken keitan_: Doesn't Chiu-chan go to an all-girls' school?  
>*<strong>keitan<strong>:_ op:_ REALLY? How do you know?  
>*<strong>op<strong>:_ keitan:_ I thought I read that somewhere. Or maybe I'm mistaken. ^^;  
>*<strong>mikken<strong>:_ op:_ That would be kind of hot.  
>*<strong>Sparkboi1990<strong>: _op:_ thats gross  
>*<strong>keitan<strong>: _Sparkboi1990:_ You're gross  
>*<strong>Sparkboi1990<strong>: _keitan:_ suck my ****  
>*<strong>asaame<strong>: _op:_ Yuri 3_

Chisame stopped looking at the comments in disgust. She wasn't sure which disturbed her the most; that people who knew things they weren't supposed to know, that people were making weird assumptions, or the fact that they weren't very far off the mark. Exasperated, she booted off her desktop and put her head down on her arms. Immediately, her thoughts began to drift to thoughts of the quiet warrior girl in her class.

_**No.**_

Chisame grumbled, dislodging the thoughts. To take her mind of things, she began to mentally conjure up ways to make her child teacher suffer.

* * *

><p>"So Setsuna-san, have you ever had crepes before?" Misa asked, as the group passed by a crepe stand.<p>

"Don't be silly, of course she's had had crepes before," Sakurako replied, shrugging, "Who hasn't in this day and age."

"Um…" Setsuna interrupted, "I actually have never tried them before. I guess I just never had the opportunity to."

"Seriously? Then we have to get some now that you've said that." Misa decided, before grabbing the other girl's hand and dragging her along to the stand. "Do you want to try a sweet or savory crepe?"

The rest of the group caught up and began placing their orders. The lady at the counter gave them their crepes for free the moment Setsuna walked up to pay for hers. That was the only benefit of Negi's experiment thus far.

The gaggle of girls walked down the shopping district carefully trying to eat their snacks without making a mess. Setsuna herself used her crepe as a shield from passerby stares.

"I never took you for a strawberry person, Setsuna-san." Madoka commented. "You ordered the same one as Konoka."

"There are lots of things we don't seem to know about Setsuna-san." Sakurako continued, "What do you do in your free time? What do you like to eat? Do you have a boyfriend?"

The other two cheerleaders joined in the interrogation immediately swamping Setsuna with questions. The poor girl not knowing what to do with the sudden attention slowly stuttered out answers.

"Blue."

The others stopped mid-pace and conversation when Konoka piped up coolly.

"Her favourite colour is blue."

Everyone turned to the princess, her face unreadable. Misa was the first to break the awkward silence that ensued.

"How about we check out that shop over there, there was something I wanted to buy from there."

* * *

><p>Setsuna felt like a living mannequin as she was told to wear different outfits for her new found posse. The store had a multitude of outfits to choose from, and everyone else took advantage of that fact, Konoka included. When Konoka included herself, there was no way that Setsuna could turn them down. She was told to wear everything from the most feminine of outfits to the most masculine.<p>

Setsuna awkwardly pulled on a suit jacket that sat uncomfortably tight on her shoulders as the others took an unnecessary amount of photos with their phones. Even a couple curious store attendant and customers stopped to see what was going on and joined in.

"Oh this outfit next, you have to wear this one!" Misa exclaimed, shoving a leather bomber jacket with ripped tee-shirt and jeans into her hands and closing the change room shutters, before rushing off with Madoka and Sakurako to hunt for more clothing for Setsuna to model. The cheerleader girls were so absorbed in their excitement that they didn't notice someone sneak into the changing rooms unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was having trouble trying to shrug off the tight suit jacket when a pair of hands suddenly helped her from her minor predicament.<p>

"Your shoulders really are broader than they seem, Secchan."

"Ojou-sama, you frightened me." Setsuna replied, still wary of her charge.

She flinched when Konoka began to unbutton her shirt. Frozen and unable to respond, Setsuna continued to watch down as Konoka slowly worked her way down the shirt front.

"Secchan, you still remember how when we were young, we used to eat strawberries in the summertime, don't you?"

Setsuna nodded in response, eyes wide with an incredulous expression as Konoka slipped the dress shirt off of her.

"And your favourite colour has always been blue. That never changed."

Setsuna's breath hitched when Konoka's hands reached around and began to trace the contours of her back through the chest bindings. Fingertips rested lightly on the spot where her wings would sprout from, before moving on.

"How about we continue where we left off from this morning." Konoka whispered huskily.

Setsuna suddenly snapped from her reverie, and gently pushed Konoka off her. Unable to find her own clothes in the mountain of clothing she was forced to wear, she put on the t-shirt and jacket she was told to wear and left the change rooms before Konoka could raise an argument.

Konoka left, only to bump into the cheerleading trio in the shop.

"Ah, Konoka. Did you know what happened? Setsuna-san came barrelling out of the shop so fast, she almost didn't pay for the clothes she was wearing." Madoka pointed at the exit.

"Did you see which way she went?" Konoka asked, before taking off in the direction pointed out.

* * *

><p>Setsuna hugged her knees closer to her as she idly watched the leaves float lazily in the pond before her. She sighed in frustration and tossed a pebble into the water, shattering the smooth surface.<p>

"What are you doing here, Sakurazaki-san?" A calm voice interrupted.

Setsuna whirled around to see Ayaka looking down at her curiously.

"I-iincho-san!"

Ayaka only smiled and sat down next to Setsuna.

"This is a really nice place isn't it?"

Setsuna was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic, nodding fervently in agreement after staring dumbly for a few seconds.

"You wouldn't have known this was here by the library if you weren't looking for it." Ayaka continued, "The way the grand building hides off this comfortable little clearing makes this place almost… magical."

Ayaka turned to look Setsuna in the eyes. "Y'know Sakurazaki-san, you're very pretty. I never noticed that before."

Setsuna scuffled backwards slightly, suddenly raising her guard to a possible approach from the class representative. The heiress only tilted her head curiously in response to the action before shrugging.

"People would say you're a very lucky person to have Konoka, but I think the opposite is true too."

Setsuna took a second to process what Ayaka had said before turning red, "N-no! We're not like that! It's…"

"It's what…?"

A short silence ensued before Setsuna let out a sad breath, "It's complicated."

"Do you like her?"

The sudden turn in the confrontation knocked Setsuna off guard.

"Well… I… I'm not… I don't… I like… it's not that I don't like her, it's that I…"

"You what?"

Cool green eyes started back at her as she attempted to stutter out a response. They were not sympathetic, nor were they judging. They clearly broadcasted the class rep's desire for a straight answer to her question.

"Yes. I do." Setsuna replied, turning her face away.

"And she likes you. I don't see a problem with things."

"There IS a problem." Setsuna clenched her fists in frustration. "It's just not as simple as that. She's in a whole other WORLD as me. How can someone as lowly as me ever even hope to fathom that Ojou-sama would ever like me in return. It's true she likes me, but not in the way that you would think, or I would want."

"I don't know… I heard some rumours of some recent events that may suggest otherwise." Ayaka mused, ignoring Setsuna's rising anger.

"It means NOTHING. It's all just this damned love potion's fault. If none of this had happened, I wouldn't be so god damned confused right now. It's just a potion, and yet… I can't help but let myself feel a little bit happy, but then I remind myself it's all the smoke and mirrors of magic." Setsuna buried her face in her arms.

"Oh I'm well aware of your current circumstances, Sakurazaki-san." Ayaka shifted her sitting position closer to the swordswoman, who this time didn't flinch away. "I wasn't lying when I said you were very pretty, and it's a shame that it took a love potion for me to notice it, but it is true. Now, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're just not my type, Sakurazaki-san. I have not, and still currently do not harbour any feelings for you."

Setsuna, not knowing where this conversation was going, merely stared back and blinked.

"So here's my theory. What Negi-sensei may have completed might possibly be an elixir that causes people to _notice_ the drinker, as opposed to an actual love potion. Mind you, this is all but a theory. Perhaps I am incorrect with my theory, but I hope you would at least consider this argument that still stands: Why would Konoka be so heavily influenced by this little concoction while others are not? Konoka is not a weakling, and her magic is becoming highly formidable, while the rest of the general population has been spelled into thinking about you more and trying to become closer to you. Do you not find that odd?"

Setsuna looked down at her feet, "Well…"

"For god's sake, would it kill you to just talk to the girl? Isn't that the most sensible solution? Stop running away, put your fears down and just DISCUSS things with her, rather than running yourself ragged with frustration?"

"I don't know if I can." Setsuna muttered in response.

"And why not? You have nothing to lose. You may have known Konoka longer than I have, but I've known her long enough to know that nothing will ever change regardless of whether you're right or wrong. Would you just give it a shot? Speaking from experience, you'd be surprised with what talking can accomplish."

Setsuna thought for awhile. Ayaka was right. Setsuna hated to admit it, but she was right. Setsuna had been making up excuses for something that she had been trying not to confront for a very long time. Sooner or later, she would have to bring it up, before it killed her inside.

* * *

><p>"There you guys are." Ayaka called when escorting Setsuna back to meet up with her group of tagalongs.<p>

"Iincho-san, where did you come from?" Sakurako asked.

"Oh I bumped into a little birdie while shopping." Ayaka casually responded. Setsuna looked away sheepishly. "While we're all here, why don't we go karaoke together?"

"Who said you can make up all the plans, rich girl." Asuna scoffed.

"Who invited the monkey," Ayaka teased in response, " You didn't say she was with you guys, Setsuna-san."

"I wasn't, I just happened to run into them." Asuna answered crossly.

"Whatever you say, gorilla girl. So who's down for karaoke?"

While the rest of the group bickered over their next destination, Setsuna caught Konoka's eye, who quickly turned away, looking slightly dejected.

Setsuna sighed.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, karaoke had been a good idea after all. Everyone was in good spirits as they made their way back to Mahora campus just as it was getting dark. Konoka left looking much more herself having spent a solid half hour belting out the loudest rock songs she could find. Even Setsuna had loosened up and joined in for a song or two.<p>

"Wooow, I didn't know you could sing, Setsuna-san." Madoka gushed.

"I… kind of surprised myself."

"Yeah, you were really cool!" Misa agreed. "You know, I never knew you would be this fun to hang around Setsuna-san. Sorry if we ruined part of the day earlier at that shop. We went a bit overboard."

"No, it's quite alright."

"We should hang out again another time. That was fun." Sakurako suggested as they stopped outside room 651. "Well, as much fun as that was, I think we're going to turn in. I'm pooped."

Her roommates nodded in agreement, rubbing their eyes.

"Good night guys, see you tomorrow in class."

They retired and shut the door, leaving the remaining portion of the group standing awkwardly outside of the dorm room.

"Oh yes, that reminds me, there is something I want to discuss with you, Asuna." Before the redhead could protest, Ayaka had dragged Asuna down the hallway and around the corner.

Setsuna suddenly the felt the pressure of being left alone again with Konoka.

"Let's go get some rest." Konoka said, suddenly breaking the silence. She took a few paces down the hallway, leaving Setsuna at a loss for words.

Suddenly finding her feet, Setsuna took off after Konoka, grabbing her arm and twirling the other girl around.

"W-wait. There is… something I want to talk to you about."

Konoka tilted her head in curiosity. Setsuna looked left and right before gathering the taller girl in her arms.

"Perhaps a quieter place may do."

In a whirlwind of feathers, they took off. Konoka clung tightly the swordswoman's shirt, not daring to let go, or look down. Her eyes focused on the starry night sky. They soared over the antique school buildings until Setsuna descending into the branches of the world tree. She gently set Konoka down on her feet, before straightening her clothing.

"Secchan, if this was about earlier, I'm really sorry if I upset you. I went overboard and I-"

Setsuna cut her off, "No it's not your fault. I just had a lot of my mind. I'm sorry if you blame yourself." She coughed and shuffled her feet nervously. "Oujo-sama… I mean… Kono-chan, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Konoka felt her heart flutter when Setsuna called her that. She didn't even have to push the other girl to say it. It was obvious that she was infatuated with her childhood friend. When it had started, she could hardly remember, but she knew what her feelings were from the very beginning, and one would have to be extremely blind not to notice. Setsuna was very, very blind.

She had always known that Setsuna had liked her. Just how much, was the question. She knew it was a lot. However, there were days and times, like today, where she began to just doubt as to how much it was. Perhaps it was not as much as she had thought. The idea had always left a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. She never wanted to consider it, but it was always a possibility.

She had always enjoyed teasing Setsuna, which in turn gave her miniscule self satisfaction in seeing the other girl getting flustered by it. Every single one of those attempts had given her more confidence and hope that she was correct with her hunch.

Then came the little incident that started a couple days ago. The potion had definitely initially caught Konoka off guard. She didn't really mean to kiss her that time, but following that, she regained a little more control over her senses. She then proceeded to use the love potion as an excuse to get closer and more touchy feely, however that plan seemed to have backfired miserably, multiple times. It brought her thoughts closer and closer to the fearful idea that she may have been wrong after all.

"This may come off as a surprise to you. Or it may not." Setsuna took a deep breath before continuing. "These recent events leave me extremely unsure about our current… relationship. We are friends, correct?"

Konoka's blood turned cold. "Yes we are, Secchan."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes. We are friends. We have been friends for a very long time. Friends do not kiss the way we have. Friends do not hug or hold each other the way you have me."

Konoka could almost feel the tears brimming in her eyes, when to her surprise, Setsuna was the one who teared up first.

"Can you then explain to me why I want to? I'm afraid, Kono-chan. If we're not friends, what are we? What am I to you? I've been trying to avoid this for too long, but I really can't let it go on like this. I love you Konoka."

Konoka was frozen on the spot. She had no idea how to respond. Never in her wildest dreams that she would expect things to turn out like this. She felt that it would likely be the other way around, or perhaps if she found out Setsuna really did have feelings in return, that it would be Konoka trying to coax it out of Setsuna. This situation was nothing like she had pictured, the strong, quiet swordswoman, breaking down in tears confessing nearly a decade of pent up feelings.

Fearing the worst from Konoka's lack of response, Setsuna nearly turned to run off (where she would run off while on the branches of a gigantic tree was beyond her in hindsight, as she would never leave Konoka to climb down herself) until Konoka caught Setsuna's hand in her own.

"Secchan. Wait. Don't run."

Konoka cleared her throat, unsure where to begin. "Secchan, I'm really sorry I put you on the spot like that multiple times. I didn't mean to make you worry and feel awkward. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you right now. Setsuna, look at me."

Setsuna who had closed her eyes to brace for the response, slowly pried her eyes open to look back at the princess.

"You are one of the most important people in my life, and I can't imagine not having you with me. You and I are partners. Unlike the partners that Negi-sensei has, however close he is to each and every one of them, we share a special bond that only the two of us have; A bond that cannot be created from a little potion, alone. Secchan, I've known you almost all my life, and I love you."

Setsuna was shocked, only able to stare with her mouth wide open.

"It's been a long time, and I don't know why we have chased around such an important topic like this, but even I'm surprised at how brave you are. You may not know it, but you are a very courageous person, and I'm so happy you decided to talk to me about this. I honestly don't know if I would have been able to bring things about like you just did."

"Kono-chan, I'm not, I was just…"

"Stop underestimating yourself. You are amazing, and I love y-"

Konoka's sentence was cut short when Setsuna kissed her. Konoka, surprised at first, reacted in response.

It was nothing like the passionate, needy kisses laced with want that Konoka had been giving over the past few days. It was a simple pure kiss, that marked the beginning of their new found understanding for one another.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Iincho and Asuna down there?" Konoka commented, pointing down at two figures linking arms at the base of the World Tree.<p>

Konoka and Setsuna had been sitting in the tree branches, discussing things with one another that they had avoided before, and discussing about a possible future.

"I… think so?"

Setsuna suddenly remembered what Ayaka had said to hear earlier in the day.

"_Speaking from experience, you'd be surprised with what talking can accomplish."_

"Well wouldn't you know…"

Perhaps there was another reason why she was unaffected by the potion.

* * *

><p>So try as I may, I couldn't find any references to the personal preferences (favourite foodcolour/etc…) of each character. As none exist, I made up some details and what not.

WRITING THIS CHAPTER MAKES ME FEEL EXTRA TURTLY, but I was reading manga, and fanfiction and I couldn't help myself. -hidesselfunderarock-

As for the timeline placement of this story, it was originally started before the ending was written. It actually occurs AFTER the current ending, with some incorrect details (Such as Negi teaching the class, etc…) but many people are rather AWARE of magic by now.

On the topic of the relationship itself, I was worried if this pacing was too quick for this story, but on second consideration (especially since this is mostly a crack fic), I felt I should step out and explore this side of their relationship a bit more. I normally tend to spend most of the story writing TOWARDS the goal, and having the two chase one another around, so this time I felt like I should explore how the two would interact AFTERWARDS. Especially since I love character interaction and development, this is a perfect opportunity to play around with that.

(Also I threw in that little extra thing in the end JUST BECAUSE. Idek)

EDIT: OMIGAWSH GUYS, when I said "The end" I didn't mean THE END the end, I meant the end of the chapter. D: LOL NO, it's not over. I would never let a story end with such terrible and little development with no resolution. This is exactly what I mean by exploring their relationship. I usually have them chase each other and then get together at the very last moment. I'm just playing around a bit, but it seems people were thrown off a bit. I repeat, this story is NOT over.


End file.
